Cumpliendo mi fantasía twincet
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Twincest. BillxTom of Tokio Hotel. Nataly es huérfana y, aunque no le gusta Tokio Hotel, le gusta mucho la pareja 'BillxTom' ¿Qué pasará si se queda a vivir con los Kaulitz?
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes: **Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing, Gustav Schäfer.

**Parejas: **BillxTom.

**Género: **Romance, "Humor" (no me sale mucho el humor xD pero voy a tratar que si! :D)

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Twincest.

**Resumen: **Nataly tiene 14 años: es otaku; fan del: yaoi, yuri y twincest; y una pervertida en potencia pero sobre todo… Huerfana. Un día su amiga, fan de Tokio Hotel, la invita a ser parte del público de un programa donde están entrevistando a Tokio Hotel… ¿qué sacara de todo esto?

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, antes de todo… no soy una escritora profesional ¬¬ así que no esperen mucho de mi jaja, aunque voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.

Y el resumen… me salió pésimo bueno, pésimo no. Pero no describi mucho :P ah, lo tengo hace rato xD me decidí a ponerlo gracias a Carla! *-*

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los hermanos Kaulitz dormían placidamente hasta que…

-¡Despierten ya los dos!- gritó su representante muy desesperado.

- 5 minutos mami.-fue lo único que contestó Tom.

-¡Que mami ni ocho cuartos!, ¡levántate Tom!- gritó nuevamente David sin tener resultado alguno. Tom y Bill seguía dormidos como si nada. Tom en la cama de abajo y Bill en la de arriba. _"Tengo que pensar en algo para que, por lo menos Tom, se levante… ¡oh! Ya sé."_- T… ¡Tom! Hay una chica des… desnuda en el comed…

David sonrió, ni había terminado de hablar y Tom se había levantado de inmediato corriendo como si lo

persiguiera el diablo. A los 5 minutos volvió con una cara amenazadora hacia su representante.

- ¡No creas que me levanté por lo que me dijiste! Tan pervertido no soy ¬¬ es que, ya no tenía mas sueño… Pero bueno, no importa… ¿Para qué nos querés levantar tan temprano?

-Tenemos que ir a un programa de televisión en 2 horas. No hay tiempo de dormir…-le respondió impaciente, mientras trataba de levantar a Bill.

-Sino dormimos te demandaremos por explotarnos ¬¬

-¡ja! Que gracioso… por sino lo sabías son las 5 de la tarde _Tomy_, y te acostaste a la 1 de la mañana.

-Entonces dormi… Bueno, tampoco importa cuanto dormí. ¡Ey! ¿¡Por qué me despertaste ami y a él no!?

-por qué el… es mas dormilón que vos. Ayúdame…

- Haver… ¡Bill! ¡Hay un chico desnudo en el comedor!- Acto seguido el nombrado se levantó de golpe, pesando que le habían dicho "_Bill… Tom está desnudo en el comedor" _Pero lo único que encontró-cuando se había levantado- fue a su "queridísimo" hermano matándose de la risa. Y a David diciendo cosas como "_Al final… los rumores sobre que es Gay son ciertos"_

-Te mataré Tomy… ¡Te mataré!-David cerró los ojos. Ellos no aparentaban tener la madurez de chicos de 18 años de edad… ellos eran el vivo ejemplo de que las personas de 18 años NO eran maduras.

Cuando los tres bajaron, se encontraron con Gustav y Georg que comían animadamente el desayuno; todo lo contrario de Bill y Tom que se tiraban el pan, la mermelada, el queso y todo lo que tuvieran a su alrededor.

-¡Por fin aparecen!- exclamó Gustav

- Y… ¿a donde nos tenemos que dirigir ahora?-preguntó Georg dándole un mordisco al pan con mermelada.

- A un programa de televisión, que se encuentra dentro de MTV.- Confesó con entusiasmo, mientras se sentaba en una silla.- así que terminen de comer rápido así ya nos vamos.

- no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo T.T-protestaron Tom y Bill que eran de los que más comían en la casa.

En otro lugar de Estados unidos.

Una chica alta y delgada; de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro, dormía placidamente en un orfanato de la ciudad. Su cuarto era de "2x2", porque directamente: **no **tenía cama, dormía en el piso con ropa debajo de ella para poder dormir "un poco mejor". Todo hubiera sido perfecto de no haber sido por **ellos**, ellos habían arruinado su vida… **ellos.**

-¡Despierta estúpida niña del infierno (1)!-gritó una mujer alta y regordeta. Bastante fea para ser realista, era la directora de aquel descuidado y sucio orfanato. Era la directora desde quela recién despertada tenía memoria.- Una amiga tuya te espera afuera…

-Bueno… ya bajo.-contestó con pesadez. Apenas la mujer se fue del cuarto, se dirigió al baño. Se peinó, se lavó la cara, se lavó los dientes y después se maquilló un poco, deliñandose muy visiblemente los ojos y pintándoselos de negro.

Cuando salió de allí, caminó hasta el armario en busca de ropa… **negro, negro **y más **negro. **Era uno de sus colores favoritos, pero tanto negro la perturbaba… por decir así nomás. Pero Roberta (la directora) le obligaba a vestir así, **toda **de negro. Pero no había remedio, así que se vistió con una remera corta (de color negro) con una frase que decía »_Kill me._ « Después se puso una pollera a tablitas, que era por arriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas de color rojo (que eran las únicas que Roberta les dejaba usar).

Al salir a la calle, no se hizo esperar el abrazo de su amiga… su **mejor **amiga.

-¡Nataly! ¿Cómo estás amiga? ¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era alta, de peso medio, pelirroja y de ojos miel. Llena de pecas en todo el rostro. Según Naty, ella era »_kawaii_« según sus términos "otakus".

-Bien Carol… pero, la última vez que nos vimos fue ayer jeje.- le contestó poniendo uno de sus brazos por detrás de su nuca.

- ¡Pero para mi es una eternidad!, Me preguntaba si no querías… ¡¡venir con migo a ver en **vivo **y en directo a **TOKIO HOTEL, **en primera fila y…

-ya… ya emócion.

- ¿no será: emoción? ¬¬

-nono, es **emócion. **OK… te acompaño, ¡voy a poder ver a los hermanos twincest!-con cara de perversión.

- Haver como te lo digo… ¡Bill y Tom no se aman! O Dios Mio… ¿qué hice yo para tener a una amiga tan otaku y pervertida?- Naty rió divertida, esos momentos que estaba con Carol (su única amiga en el mundo) eran de oro.- pero… si llegas a venir con migo, NADA de gritar yaoi, twincest, yuri o lo que se te ocurra, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡nop! No te prometo eso… Jaja.

- ¡que mala que sos Naty! OK… vas con migo aunque me arrepiente. –suspiró resignada, mientras la ojiverde subía a buscar algunas cosas para llevar. Cuando salió, empezaron a caminar hacia el estudio.

Estuvieron 5 minutos caminando hasta el estudio de grabación hasta que "el otakulismo" de Nataly se hizo presente…

-¡Termine de ver Lucky Star! Ah… y Haruhi Suzumiya también.

-Naty…-la llamó la pelirroja.

-lo sé, lo sé. No tenés ni idea de lo que hablo jaja.

- ¡mira! Llegamos _Naty.-_Aunque el "Naty" se escuchó de lejos, porque Caroline había salido corriendo… y detrás de ella su fiel amiga Naty.

Al llegar vieron que el estudio estaba bien decorado, con algunos pósters de Tokio Hotel. Fans descolgadas gritaban el nombre de la banda y de los chicos.

-Uf… menos mal que estamos en primera fila, no soportaría estar delante de algunas de esas.-dijo malhumorada Naty al sentarse.

-Ya… que solo son fanáticas como yo…

- ¡Pero ellos ni siquiera aparecieron! Es como que yo gritara en el medio de la calle "viva Naruto y el Naruhina!" o "Viva el YAOI"-

-¡Naty! Me haces pasar vergüenza.- decía totalmente roja. La pelinegra había dicho… no, me expresé mal: había gritado YAOI en medio de fans locas de Tokio Hotel.

-Jaja… por lo menos se callaron un poco… ¡oh! Allá están tus… "twiscest"-dijo el oído de Carol. Ante aquello, le pegó bien fuerte a Naty.

-¡Hola chicaaaas! Hoy tenemos a… ¡TOKIO HOTEL! Gritó emocionado el locutor mientras que las "locas" (según Naty) seguían gritando como si el mundo se acabara.- con ustedes ¡T-O-K-I-O H-O-T-E-L!

- ¡Hola!-saludaba Bill con la mano hacia las chicas aunque sus ojos se posaron en una chica tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos bien fuertes, Tom también miro para aquella dirección y le dio curiosidad, o era fan o le molestaba el ruido…

-Pueden sentarse.-dijo el tipo haciendo volver a la realidad a los gemelos.

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo donde ya no se oían los gritos de las desquiciadas ya que… se habían quedado afónicas, pero las preguntas seguían hasta a Christian (locutor) se le ocurrió preguntar…

-¿Algunos de ustedes tiene novia?-

-No… jaja-rió Bill.- es difícil encontrar una chica que te aprecie por lo que sos y no por lo que tenés. Aunque para Tom es más fácil…

-¿eh? ¿Porque para mi?-preguntó éste.

-Por qué te acuestas con cualquiera…- y todos los presentes rieron menos Tom.

-Jajaja… que gracioso ¬¬- acotó el de rastas.

-¿Y ustedes?-preguntó Christian dirigiéndose a Gustav y Georg

-Hace un mes corté, aunque… creo que voy a empezar una relación.- declaró Gustav

-¿Y se puede saber quién es?

-Lo siento… pero ella quiere que sea un secreto, no le gustan las cámaras y menos los paparazzi jaja.

- ¡qué lastima para las fans!.-rió Christian.- Bueno… es momento de hacer pasar a una fan de este estudio… Claro que va a ser al azar, ¿les parece bien?

-¡claro!-respondieron los 4, y se apagaron las luces aunque solo una estaba dando vueltas para elegir a la afortunada…

-¡que suerte tiene esta señorita!-

-¿eh?-dijo totalmente incomoda ésta.

-¡Nataly! ¡Fuiste elegida! – la felicito su amiga.

-¿eh? ¿Elegida para que? Oh… cierto.

-¡_Pero NO me hagas pasar vergüenza! ¡Nada twiscest!-_le susurro Carol.

Una vez que salió de su asiento fue guiada por el conductor hasta donde se encontraba Tokio hotel.

-Podes sentarte acá si querés.-señalando un lugar que había entre Tom y Bill.

-Gracias…-dijo Naty.

-y decime… ¿como te llamas?

-Nataly.- le respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Con quien viniste?

-¡Con Carol! La fan numero 1 de Tokio hotel… - contestó mientras señalaba a una pelirroja totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

- De los chicos, ¿cuál te atrae más?

-Bueno, lamento decir esto… pero no me gusta Tokio Hotel. Solo vine a acompañara a Carol, pero si tuviera que elegir… sería a Bill. – Tom rió.

-¿Cuantos años tenés?

-14 y voy para los 15.

-¿te gustaría tener una cita con Bill si tuvieras la edad suficiente?-Bill rió nervioso ante tal pregunta.

-No… Yo emparejaría a otra persona con Bill. Jaja.-La ojiverde vio a su amiga y se dió cuenta de que aquella la estaba pálida. _ "Se nota que Carol me conoce… se nota"_ pensó para sus adentros.

-Y… ¿con quién sería?- Christian habló por todos, sobre todo por Bill que tenía curiosidad por saber quién sería aquella persona.

- Secreto… Jaja, aparte si lo digo, todas las fans me matarían y: no gracias, aprecio mi vida.- ahora si que TODOS rieron, sobre todo Carol que pensó que su amiga ya que iba a mandar unas cuentas.

-OH… ¡Entonces quedará como secreto!, porque ya nos tenemos que ir. ¿Le querés mandar un mensaje a alguien?

- Mm… no, bueno solo a Carol. Pero no es necesario.-Bill se quedó confundido _"qué raro que no le envíe saludos a alguien de su familia, o por lo menos un amigo." _

- Ahora sí, ¡Adiós!

_3, 2, 1… fin de la transmisión._

-Sos muy divertida.- le dijo Bill a Naty después de que terminara el programa.

-Gracias.- sonrió esta.

- Una pregunta, ¿por qué…?-pero el castaño no terminó la pregunta ya que se escuchaba el grito de cierta ojimiel.

-¡Natalyyyy! Me tengo que ir, mi mamá está afuera esperan… ay dios, ay dios… ¡Tom! ¡Bill! ¡Georg! ¡Gustav! ¡Demen sus autógrafos! ¡Por favor! Me harían la chica más feliz en este mundo.-

-Jajaj… obvio.-El primero fue Bill y el último Gustav, en firmar. Luego de irse Carol (muy triste por despedirse de su grupo favorito) los 4 y La pelinegra se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que los chicos dijeron que tenían que irse…

-se ah largado una tormenta horrible, dime Nataly… ¿vas a ir sola hasta tu casa?-preguntó dudoso Tom.

-Si, no hay nadie que me pueda buscar. Aparte soy huérfana.-Sin darse cuenta su voz había sonado más débil, y Bill no aguanto y soltó:

-¿No querés quedarte en nuestra casa solo por hoy?-Tom lo miró con cara de "Estás loco hermanito" y los otros dos con cara de "ni la conocemos"

-No quiero causar molestia… como si no hubiera visto la cara de los demás. ¡Hasta luego!- dijo marchándose.

-¡Idiota! ¬¬ - le gritó el castaño al de las rastas después de pegarle.

-¡No voy a meter a una desconocida a mi casa!- se defendió el agredido. Y le devolvío la paliza a su hermano.

-¡auch! NUESTRA casa querrás decir ¬¬

-se se ¬¬

-Pero… ¿no la podemos llevar al orfanato ese por lo menos? ¡Ey! ¿Y Gustav y Georg? –preguntó de golpe.

-haciendo… "cosas"-rió por lo bajo Tom.

- que… ¿Qué cosas?-

-Nada Billy, nada. _"Pobre Bill, que inocente que es"_ OK, le llevamos y ya está. Solo eso Billy, ¿OK?

-OK.-sonrió con victoria éste.

Al ir a buscarla se encontraron con la chica afuera, sentada en el cordón de la vereda toda empapada y… ¿llorando? Si… definitivamente estaba llorando.

-Pensé que se habían ido… achú.-estornudo débilmente.

- te vas a enfermar Naty.- le informó Bill sentándose al lado de ella.

-tu… tu peinado se… se va a arrui… arruinar.-

-No importa, después lo arreglo.

-pensé que eras egoísta…

-era…-le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Oigan, bueno yo pensaba si… si vos, osea Nataly… te querías quedar en nuestra casa.-le cuestionó Tom tratando de remediar lo que había dicho antes.

-en… ¿enserio?

-¡claro! Bueno… hasta el día que quieras.

-Pero… voy a ser una molestia.-dijo con tristeza

-¡nada de eso!-dijeron al unísono los dos chicos.

Nataly sonrió y se paró. Caminaron media cuadra en donde los esperaba un auto negro y subieron, en el transcurso nadie dijo nada. Al llegar Nataly se quedó como piedra al ver la casa de los Kaulitz, era hermosa y no dudó en decírlo:

-es… es… ¡es hermosa!-

-gracias.-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar los tres se dirigieron al comedor para comer algo, ya que estaban muertos de hambre. En la mesa empezaron a hablar:

-Estefg… ¿Cómo nosf orgadfnizamos paradf dorfmir?-preguntó Tom con comida en la boca.

-¡Tom! Comé bien.-lo retó su hermano.- no sé, solo hay dos cuartos. ¿Con quién preferís dormir? ¿Con Tom o con migo?

-¿No es mejor que ustedes dos duerman juntos?

-P… Pero.-Balbuceo Tom sonrojado (aunque nadie lo notó).

-No va a pasar nada, total… ¿Son hermanos… no?-rió nerviosa.

-S… si-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se sentaron en el sillón con pizza y gaseosa, Para ver un poco la tele y de paso hablar un poco más.

-decime Nataly…

-decime Nati, si querés.

-ok Nati.-le dijo Bill.-A vos que cosas te gustan?

-Umm… los animes, el yaoi, el yuri, el twincet…- cuando los dos hermanos escucharon "twincet" se miraron nerviosos, ellos sabían perfectamente que era aquello.-Y… la música japonesa.-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

-¿qué es yaoi?-preguntó Tom

- son relaciones entre chico/chico, el Yuri es lo mismo pero con chicas y el twincet es entre hermanos gemelos…

-Ham, ¿quién era la persona con la que Bill hace buena pareja?-preguntó curioso tom.

-OH… es obvio! Con vos Tom, quedan reeeee lindos juntos… - en ese momento, Bill casi se muere atragantado con la pizza y Tom ahogado con la graciosa.

-¡Con razón querías que durmiéramos juntos!-dijo Tom asqueado.

-Son hermanos ¬¬. –Respondió esta.

-Pe… pero.-balbuceo Bill.

-¡Pero nada! Ahora sigamos viendo la tele.

Después de unos 5 minutos viéndola, Bill dijo mientras se sacaba la remera:

-Tengo calor…-mientras bufaba, Tom y Naty lo miraron, pero sobre todo Tom. Naty cuando miro a Tom, se dio cuenta de que el "amiguito" de éste se había parado. Rió. Y no dudó en decir:

-parece que alguien despertó…-


	2. Chapter 2

¡Me matarán, lo sé! Es solo que se me hace tan pero TAN pesado hacer fics de más de un capítulo, aún así luego de TANTO he escrito el siguiente capítulo, espero que le guste.

* * *

—Parece que algo despertó… —Susurró con curiosidad Nataly, mientras una sonrisa divertida se asomaba en su rostro.

Tom desvió la mirada entre molesto y avergonzado, reincorporándose rápidamente del sillón y dirigiéndose a su habitación, sin siquiera decir un _Hasta luego._

—Creo que la he jodido… —Pronunció frustrada la menor y miró a los ojos al menor de los Kaulitz.

—No te preocupes, es así… —Sonrió nervioso. —Creo que es mejor que nos acostemos. Te llevaré al cuarto de huéspedes, no quería que durmieras allí porque no me parece cómodo, pero creo que es mejor que dormir con Tom en estos momentos.

Nataly sonrió y se levantó luego de Bill.

— ¿Por qué crees que se habrá puesto así?

— ¿Uh? ¿Así?

— Claro, ¿por qué crees que se le puso… tú sabes… _duro_?

Bill se sonrojó. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al instante.

—Ya, no hace falta que respondas. ¿Es aquí? —Se detuvo de pronto al ver una bonita habitación.

—Oh, si. Lo siento, es lo único que tengo hasta el momento…

—… —Nataly miró atónita a lo que sus ojos estaban apuntando. Era verdaderamente hermosa.

El cuarto se encontraba pintado con un tenue gris. Los cuadros que colgaban de la pared mostraban paisajes que sólo se podrían ver en los sueños, hermosas cataratas de agua cristalizadas, como había también extensas praderas florecientes de azules pétalos que se desparramaban por igual.

Allí se encontraba una cama de suaves y claras sábanas. Al lado de ésta se podía observar una mesita de luz violeta, con cuadros y un velador apoyada sobre ésta. La pelinegra estaba extasiada, jamás hubiera imaginado que dormiría en aquel lugar.

—Es…. Hermoso… ¿Quién lo ha decorado?

—Pues… Lo he hecho yo. —Bill sonrió levemente. —Me gusta decorar, espero que no sea demasiado tonto.

— ¡Claro que no! Está hermoso. Y me encantan los cuadros.

— Me alegra eso, le he pedido a un amigo que lo pintara.

— Pues tu amigo dibuja muy bien.

— Se lo diré. —Terminó diciendo el menor, besando la mejilla de la menor como despedida y le tendió un poco de su ropa, hasta mañana que le tendría la sorpresa de comprarle más ropa.

Se sentía, por primera vez, como el hermano mayor. Aunque con Tom eran prácticamente iguales, éste no dejaba de decir abiertamente que era, por diez minutos, mayor que él. Le molestaba, porque para Tom no era más que el Bill pequeño que siempre había sido tomado como una niña.

Bill entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar aquella entrevista donde, no solo Tom había vuelto a decir que era mayor, sino que también confesó que era virgen. ¿¡Cómo había sido capaz de decirle a todo el mundo que él, Bill Kaulitz, era virgen! ¡Era tan vergonzoso! Hasta había salido en youtube subtitulado al alemán y español (sumada a la versión en inglés, claro).

—Idiota, idiota, idiota… Estúpido Tom… No soy el menor, solo…

—Si eres el menor… —Le interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¿E-eh? ¡Tomi! Me asustaste. —Exclamó Bill, tomándose el pecho con las manos.

— ¿Por qué me insultas? —Le preguntó alzando una ceja al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado, sabiendo como le molestaba ese gesto a su hermano gemelo.

— Porque te lo mereces, y lo sabes. Hasta ahora estás provocándome, ¿por qué haces eso? Sabes que lo odio. Como sea, vamos a dormir, mañana debemos ir al centro comercial.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas más ropa? Bill, tienes una habitación exclusiva para la porquería que usas, y eso que no menciono el maquillaje. ¿Qué más falta? ¿qué te venga la regla?

— … Eres un imbécil, no me jodas Tom. —Le respondió ofendido y angustiado, ¿por qué se comportaba así?

— Ya, ya, lo siento; es solo una broma.

— Para mi no lo es.

— ¿Tanto por que te he tratado… así?

— No soy mujer.

— Pues parece.

— … —Bill no respondió, no quería pelear con su hermano, últimamente las peleas eran más frecuentes y estaba seguro de que él no las iniciaba.

Esquivó al mayor y se dispuso a dirigirse al cuarto, hasta que se detuvo en seco al sentir las manos de su hermano tomándole de la cintura.

Sentía como las mejillas le ardían y sus piernas le fallaban, temblando levemente. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Oh, bueno, sólo pasaba que tu hermano gemelo del mismo sexo que tomaba de la cintura, nada del otro mundo.

— ¿T-tomi?

— Bill… Demuéstrame que eres hombre.

— Yo… —Se mordió el labio con fuerza, tenía que permanecer fuerte ante el otro, así que se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a su hermano. —No tengo porqué demostrártelo, creo que ya nos hemos bañado juntos de niños como para que me creas. —Siguió, y levantó una ceja frunciendo un poco sus labios.

— Pareces tan gay cuando haces esa mueca. —Sonrió.

— ¡Ey! —Se soltó del agarre del mayor y siguió caminando.

— ¡Billa…!

— ¡Agh! ¡Tom! ¡Que me dejes de tratar como mujer! ¿¡Tanto quieres que lo sea!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Qué si quieres que sea mujer! Porque no dejas de molestarme con eso. ¿O quieres que me ponga rastras y vestidos largos y me acueste con miles de mujeres? No, no soy yo.

Estaba molesto, ¿cómo no estarlo? Su hermano dejaba de tratarle como mujer, aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera sido mejor no decir nada.

— ¿Sabes? Aunque use vestidos, por lo menos beso y me acuesto con mujeres, no simulo ser una de ellas. Oh, y déjame agregar el hecho de que por lo menos me gustan las mujeres, y no soy tan gay como tú que sueñas con hombres. Hazte hombre.

— … —No quería responderle, estaba demasiado dolido con el _me gusta las mujeres; por lo menos beso y me acuesto con mujeres. _¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel de decirle eso? —Iré a dormir… —Le respondió, intentando no derramar lágrimas en vano.

— ¿Bill? —Pronunció su hermano al ver las lágrimas que caían por el contorno de su mejilla.

— Ya déjame. Me iré al sillón, tú duerme en el cuarto, no quiero verte. —Y se tapó el rostro con las manos, ya era demasiado obvio.

Tom no dijo nada, su orgullo era demasiado alto como para pedir disculpas, mucho más en este momento, donde también ésta había sido dañado por su hermano.

Quería a Bill, demasiado; la conexión de ambos era real, y mucho más el cariño que sentía por él. Sólo una pregunta estaba rodeando su mente (o mejor dicho, dos). La primera era ¿por qué el menor se estaba comportando de manera tan sentimental? O extraña, no lo sabía. Bill estaba mucho más afectado por sus palabras que antes. Y la otra pregunta, la que más difícil se le hacía articular era… ¿por qué tenía inmensas ganas de abrazar a su hermano? Y no solo de abrazar, sino que también de…

—Olvídalo, Tom.

Era mejor callar.


End file.
